thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Magic
---- Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) is a form of Elemental nature applied to Ki that allows the user to utilize the element of earth to cast powerful spells. This "earth" can mean a variety of different types of stone, mud, and sand, making this magic highly versatile in combat. Users can cause powerful earthquakes or create and throw "earth" at targets at high speed through the use of their own magical energy. Users of this magic can tunnel through most forms of dirt and rock with ease, allowing them to escape sticky situations and strike the target from below. Overview Earth magic users can create things such as dirt and stone, allowing them to smash and hurl these heavy, sometimes massive objects at targets with great ease as their magic allows them to lift these objects telekinetically. Earth magic users magic effects any and all types of stone and dirt, including but not limited to Limestone, Granite, Marble, Soapstone, Slate, Clay, and even the many gemstones found in the earth such as diamond. This ability to manipulate earth also extends to things such as mud and sand. As mud is simply "wet dirt", earth magic users can manipulate this soggy soil into devastating attacks such as whipping the mud at opponents to slash them. Because this dirt is also filled with water, earth magic users can drown opponents in mud similarly to how a water magic user might do with their water. In muddy environments, earth magic users also have the ability to harden the mud, banish the liquid from the earth they intend to use. Advanced users can do this on a large scale to turn swamp areas into plains or deserts if they so choose, but doing so requires a lot of magical energy despite how simple the task sounds. Because sand is simply ground up siliceous (as well as several other kinds of) rocks caused by erosion, earth magic users are able to take control of the tiny grains, turning them into a truly destructive force as they can be crashed down onto enemies from above to bury opponents alive. In sandy environments such as deserts, earth magic users can easily create powerful sandstorms and twisters known as sand devils, giving the sand a cutting effect to completely rip apart opponents. Users can also use these sand storms to hide or disorient enemies, using their earthen sense to locate and take out the blinded opponents. Advanced users have been known to be able to manipulate the viscosity and density of the earth they are using, allowing them to "melt" earth to quicksand or even water-like states, though, it should be noted that this is not the most advanced technique that earth magic users have at their disposal. Highly advanced earth magic users have the ability to bend and manipulate metal at will, this is possible due to the fact that metal, like things such as gemstones, can and has often been described as 'earth'. While this is an incredibly rare sight as it requires mastery of the magic to properly utilize it is an ability that does exist among a select few. That being said, some novice earth magic users have been found to be able to manipulate metal on the small scale, using the impurities found in the raw materials to bend it rather than manipulating the metal itself. Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Ki Ability Category:Magic and Abilities